Find Your Courage, Tenchi!
by Rach-Chan
Summary: Tenchi has fallen for Ryoko, but is afraid to be with her because he'd hurt Ayeka. Whats a confused boy to do? R and R.
1. Ordinary Day

K.......this is my second attempt at a Tenchi fic...my first on was a one shot called 'Don't Let Her Get To You', if ya like Tenchi/Ryoko stories, read that one and keep on reading this one. Just to let y'all know now, I bash Ayeka quite a bit, so if your not an Ayeka fan that can take some criticism, leave now.

Ryoko-And R and R, everyone!

Main plot: Tenchi falls for Ryoko, but doesn't know how to tell her. Dun worry, its better than I make it sound....

"DON'T YOU **_DARE_** TALK TO A PRINCESS OF JURAI LIKE THAT!" Ayeka bellowed as Ryoko stood snickering. After another failed attempt to flirt with Tenchi, and another polite turn-down, Ayeka was furious.It also didn't help when Ryoko pointed it out to her either. She was beginning to turn a very unattractive shade of red, which only prompted more giggles from the space pirate standing near her.

"Well, Ayeka, looks like once again, you've failed to attract Tenchi! So sorry!" Ryoko managed to say between giggles. The spoiled princess glared, stomping across the room towards the door.

"This isn't over, Ryoko!" She said melo-dramatically as she opened and slammed the door. That was it. Ryoko fell to the floor in heaps of laughter. The princess was so touchy! She sat up, wiping her eyes of the tears that had started to form because of her laughter. Her clip on tail wiggled behind her as she stood up, walking across the living room towards Washu's lab. Maybe if she was lucky, Washu had invented something that would help her with her campaign against Ayeka.

Meanwhile, Tenchi had gone out to the shrine to meditate. His thoughts always seemed to drift to Ryoko. Her hair, her laugh, her smile...he was becoming obsessed! He sighed, trying to clear his mind. What would Ayeka do if she found out? Tenchi cringed. She'd flip, and he didn't really want to hurt her feelings. He didn't love the Jurain princess, but she was still his friend. He'd have to think this over later....

"Oh Washuuuuu!" Ryoko called as she levitated down the steep stairs leading into the genius's lab. Washu looked up from her computer, smiling. "Ahh, Ryoko!" She stood, a cheeky grin spreading across her face. Ryoko rolled her eyes. "Do I want to know what the grin is about?" The pink haired scientist's grin widened. "Maybe you do, maybe you don't. It all depends. Are you still after Tenchi?" The space pirate blushed, glaring at her mother at the same time. "What do you think?!" Washu turned, walking deeper into her dark lab. "Well then, little Ryoko, follow me!"

Ayeka glared darkly at the waters of the lake. That Ryoko was so irritating! And who did she think she was, talking to Ayeka like that? She sighed. But the space pirate did have a point, Tenchi hadn't been interested in her when she flirted with him. "What if he doesn't like me?" She wondered miserably as she stared into the soft blue lake water.

Tenchi jumped down the temple stairs, taking them all two at a time. He ran full speed to the house. He had a wickedly complicated report to write, and it was due the next day! The dark haired teen pulled the door open, stepping into the living room, gasping. "He..hello? Where is everyone?" He blinked, looking around. "Ryoko? Washu? Sasami? Anyone in here?!" Tenchi sighed, walking slowly up the stairs. The girls would have to wait, right now he had some homework to do!

Welp, theres the first chapter. Its short, I know, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer next time! R and R everyone!


	2. Nothings Ever On

Second chapter, y'all. How'd you like the first one? Yeah, I know...you loved it! but even if you didn't, why are you still reading this? Anyway, same as last chapter, I don't own Tenchi Muyo, and I still very much dislike Ayeka.

Ryoko looked suspiciously around her mother's lab as she followed her deeper inside. It was dark, creepy, and random experiments littered the floor and shelves. Didn't Washu have a robot to clean all this! Washu turned a sharp corner, walking towards a shelf filled with liquids of all colors and density. "Here it is!" She held up a bottle of a pinkish liquid, smiling at Ryoko. "This is your key to getting Tenchi..." The space pirate blinked. "How is that going to help me get Tenchi, exactly?" Washu got a happy grin on her face. "Why, I'm glad you asked!" She pulled out a sheet of paper, holding up so Ryoko could see. "This little beauty here is made especially to deal with the bodies' hormones. Give this to Tenchi, make sure you're the first person he lays eyes on, and bam!" She handed the vial to Ryoko. "You can use it, little Ryoko, or you can win Tenchi the old fashioned way..." Ryoko blinked. Would it be easier to give Tenchi the potion? Yes. But would it be worth it...?

Ayeka still sat, staring reflectively into the water. What if Tenchi actually did like that vile pirate? She sighed, putting her head in her hands. This was confusing, and it didn't help that she was getting a huge migraine. She stood up, walking back towards the house. Some of Sasami's tea would be very wonderful right now.

Tenchi bit his lip as he looked over his math homework. Of course, math was complicated as it was, but sticking all the letters and theories in it was just pure evil! He leaned back in his chair, thinking about the events of the day in order. Woke up, got breakfast, Ryoko and Ayeka fought, went to school, bored out of his mind, came home and Ryoko and Ayeka fought again. What an eventful life he thought sarcastically as he stood up, shoving his homework back into his book bag. It couldn't hurt to take a break. He ran down the stairs, two at a time. "Sasami! Whats for dinner?" He jumped down onto the floor from the second to last step and began towards the kitchen. Sasami smiled as she saw Tenchi enter the room. "Hi Tenchi!" Ryoho-Ohki (Did I spell her name right?) meowed happily from her spot on the counter. Sasami smiled at him, pointing to a pot on the stove. "We're having soup tonight, and maybe some sushi, not quite sure yet." Ayeka walked in at that time, blushing slightly when she saw Tenchi. "Hello, Lord Tenchi." She mumbled as she made her way over towards the stove, where she hoped Sasami had some tea going. She could sure use it right now.

Ryoko walked out of Washu's lab, still holding the little vial. Her mind was having a high speed debate on weither to use it or not, and she had become throughly confused. She sat on the sofa, cursing under her breathe and flipping through the channels on T.V. "Figures." She said irritably as she threw the remote on the floor. "Nothings on." She had wanted to go into the kitchen, get some saki and forget about her problems for awhile, but wasn't up to dealing with the others. She sighed as she laid across the sofa, letting her feet dangle off the end and still studying the vial.

So, that'd be the second chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed and R and R!


End file.
